


Progressive Touch

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘C’mon,’ Vinny says, glancing at him and smirking. ‘—if you beat me I’ll give you a hand job,’ he adds in a purr that makes Chris laugh so much he has to muffle the sound with his hand, feeling Vinny shaking with suppressed laughter too.‘We’ve only been on the road a week— I’m not that desperate yet,’ he says, although he can feel that his dick definitely has another opinion.‘Liar,’ Vinny says, as though he reads minds, turning back to the screen. Chris laughs.On tour, Chris is surprised to find he's not the only one up late and Vinny’s got a game he’s sure Chris will want to play.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Vinny Mauro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Progressive Touch

Chris slides from his bunk, careful not to brush the drawn curtains either side of him. He’s finally given up on sleep, perhaps forever at this rate. It's been one sleepless night after another on this tour and he hasn’t found anything that can help yet — short of being sedated which is starting to sound more and more like a viable option. 

Chris pads down the passage towards the couches with a sigh. They must have arrived wherever they are as the bus isn’t moving, which is a plus as he’s not swaying all over the place.

There’s a light on.

Well, it’s the TV Chris realises went he emerges into the space. He glances around for the remote, wondering who forgot to turn it off, when he spots Vinny sat in the darkness with a flinch.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ he gasps and Vinny laughs at him softly. He pulls his headphones off, pausing the game on the screen.

‘Gotcha,’ Vinny says, his voice low (in deference to the people who can sleep), ‘—can’t sleep either?’ Chris likes the way his voice is rumbling as he tries to keep it down.

‘Nope,’ Chris says, shrugging, ‘why are you wearing that?’ He asks, noticing Vinny’s got Ricky’s hoodie on over the sweats and t-shirt he sleeps in. Vinny grins, snuggling his chin into the neck as Chris comes over to him.

‘It smells good,’ he admits, still grinning. Chris rolls his eyes but dips his head to smell the fold of the hood at his neck. He can’t really smell anything but Vinny’s hair, which kind of does smell good, so he grunts in assent. Vinny feels warm where Chris has a hand on his shoulder and it’s tempting to just leave it there.

Vinny’s still looking at him so he sits down next to him, closer than is strictly necessary, figuring Vinny will tell him to fuck off if he's not in a cuddling mood. But Vinny relaxes against his side without complaint, letting his knee rest on Chris' thigh where he's got his legs crossed on the couch. His weight is soothing. Chris can see Vinny's mouth curving in the light from the screen.

‘I can sit in your lap if you want,’ he murmurs, looking straight ahead. Chris feels a flicker of heat low in his gut. As tempting as a little dry humping sounds, it’s late and they’re meant to be resting, and he’s suddenly conscious of the half dozen other people sleeping in the quiet bunks behind them.

‘I’m not sure that would be a good idea,’ Chris says, at last. Vinny glances at him, eyebrows raised, but doesn’t say anything. Chris hopes he doesn’t sound as unconvinced as he feels.

‘You want to play?’ Vinny asks, indicating the screen and leading forward to snag one of the other controllers by the wire.

‘No way,’ Chris says, with a yawn, ‘I suck even worse when I’m tired.’

‘C’mon,’ Vinny says, glancing at him and smirking. ‘—if you beat me I’ll give you a handjob,’ he adds in a purr that makes Chris laugh so much he has to muffle the sound with his hand, feeling Vinny shaking with suppressed laughter too.

‘We’ve only been on the road a week— I’m not that desperate yet,’ he says, although he can feel that his dick definitely has another opinion.

‘Liar,’ Vinny says, as though he reads minds, turning back to the screen. Chris laughs.

‘Okay then,’ he says, willing to play along, ‘—but if I win you have to blow me.’

‘Fine,’ Vinny says, hooking his little finger through Chris’ and shaking to seal the deal. ‘You’re not gonna beat me anyway,’ he adds before sitting up to grab the other controller and putting it in Chris’ hands. Chris accepts it, trying to corral his sleep deprived brain into action while Vinny clicks through options.

It’s quick. Chris wins.

‘Are you in shock?’ Chris teases as Vinny’s not saying anything. He pets Vinny’s hair back in that way Chris knows he hates and Vinny shrugs him off. Chris grins. ‘C’mon Vin, you better go to bed. You must be tired if I’m winning against you,’ he says, standing up and stretching. He holds a hand out to help him up. Vinny takes it and lets Chris pull him to his feet.

There’s half a beat when Vinny hesitates in his personal space and Chris’ self-control finally gives out. He bends to kiss him, both hands closing around his head. Vinny kisses back, gabbing a fistful of the t-shirt over his stomach. They kiss for a long moment before Vinny pulls back.

‘Sit back down,’ Vinny says softly, peeling Chris’ hands off him. ‘—go on,’ he coaxes, ‘park it, I just need to get something.’ Chris sits, head spinning a little from the kiss. Vinny disappears between the bunks and Chris can just about hear him rustling. He’s back before Chris thinks to wonder what he’s gone to get.

‘Sit down,’ Vinny tells him again as Chris makes to stand, wanting to kiss him again. He’s shrugged off Ricky’s hoodie now and, after a moment’s thought, he removes his t-shirt as well. He grabs the remote and turns the TV off, leaving them almost completely in the dark.

‘Wh-what are you doing?’ Chris says, when his mouth catches up with his brain.

‘You won, right?’ Vinny says, as he moves to stand between Chris’ legs where they’re stretched out from the couch. He kneels, planting a hand on each of Chris’ knees.

‘Someone could…’ Chris mumbles, trying to convince himself more to himself than Vinny.

‘They won’t,’ Vinny stops him, grinning, ‘I checked, everyone’s asleep.’ He waits, watching Chris struggle with himself. He’s never been any good at saying no when Vinny set his sights on him.

‘Okay,’ Chris nods, yielding. He straightens up a bit to help wriggle down the sweats he sleeps in low enough for Vinny to get a hand on his cock. He tenses at the brushes of his fingertips.

‘What’s that?’ Chris says, trying not to squirm, as Vinny fishes in his pocket with his other hand as he strokes him.

‘I told you we’d need these,’ he says, showing him. Chris huffs out a soft laugh, a little breathless; it's one of the flavoured condoms his bandmates had collectively forced him to buy at the last gas station because the flavours sounded so weird.

‘Key lime pie,’ Vinny snorts, reading the packet. '—actually that doesn’t sound _so_ bad.'

‘What do you need that for?’ Chris asks, pulse picking up in time with Vinny’s strokes. Vinny arches an eyebrow at him.

‘You’re going to have to do more than beat me at Halo to come in my mouth,’ he says, leaning up to kiss him. 

The words go straight to his cock and Vinny smiles evidently noticing this. He dips his head, licking up the length making Chris exhale heavily. Vinny’s tongue traces a wet stripe over his sensitive skin before taking his cock into his mouth. It’s almost immediately too much in Chris’ oversensitive, sleep-deprived state. Vinny sucks and that’s worse. Chris gives a tight whine and Vinny sits back up smirking. He doesn’t speak, ripping the packet and rolling the condom on as Chris flexes his fingers on his thighs.

Vinny ducks his head again, mouthing his cock. Chris slides his hands from his thighs to Vinny’s bare shoulders. Maybe it’s egotistical of him, but he likes the way his tattooed hands look on Vinny’s pale, unmarked skin. His skin feels good too, warm and smooth just like the inside of his mouth. 

Chris had hoped, a little desperately, the condom might take the edge off the sensation but it’s not nearly enough to stop him digging chipped nails into the skin on Vinny’s back as he takes him deeper.

‘Fucking _hell_ ,’ Chris mumbles, appreciatively, letting his head drop back against the window as his spine curves until he’s nearly arched off the seatback. Vinny hums, letting Chris’ cock slide in his mouth as Chris ticks his hips up into him. The heat in his gut is twisting him up until he’s sweating in his t-shirt, palms sticking to the skin on the back of Vinny’s neck.

Chris exhales, hips tipping up to chase the heat of his mouth as Vinny sits up, panting, hand coming up to steady his cock as he licks at the head. Chris is panting too, he’s hot and on a knife-edge already. He likes how pink Vinny’s tongue looks, stroking over his cock over and over again. Chris reaches to trace his lower lip and Vinny nips his fingers lightly, eyes glittering, before taking his cock back into his mouth. Chris groans, feeling another twist of heat spreading through his hips. He’s so close, he’s practically quivering. Vinny’s hands are hot on his thighs.

Vinny shifts, changing the angle of his head slightly so that he can take Chris’ cock deeper. He sucks and Chris has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet. He presses back, unable to keep himself still. Then Vinny shifts again and the new angle hits Chris just perfectly and he comes with a spluttered gasp. His hand claws in Vinny’s back as he rides it out until a switch flips in him and he squirms back from Vinny’s mouth, oversensitive.

Vinny sits up, smudging his thumb across his bottom lip, as Chris watches him still blurry with the afterglow. Vinny grins, pushing himself up to stand. Chris can see he’s half-hard through his sweats and reaches for him.

‘Let me…’ he says, now he’s just about got his shit back together.

‘No, it’s okay. I’m tired,’ Vinny says, grinning as he pushes him back with two fingers in the centre of his chest. ‘—you can just owe me.’

‘Okay, deal,’ Chris says, getting up to sort himself out. He removes and hides the used condom in the tiny kitchen's trash can, cramming down a handful of tissues on top of it. Vinny flicks the wrapper on top and tells him not to be paranoid as Chris fixes his clothes.

‘Tired?’ he asks Vinny’s back as he pulls his t-shirt back on. Vinny nods and yawns, turning to him to loop his arms around his neck. Chris smiles and kisses him. He tastes of artificial citrus, which is both weird and kind of arousing since he knows it’s from having his cock in his mouth. Chris lets him go and Vinny pecks his lips before disappearing towards the back of the bus.

Chris pushes his hair back from his face, relieved to feel sleep dragging at him at last. He picks up Ricky’s hoodie from the floor and folds it over a chair, giving the rest of the space a quick scan in case there’s some indication of what they’d been doing. There are none. Of course. Perhaps Vinny was right about him being paranoid.

Satisfied and feeling like he might finally be able to sleep, Chris goes to return his bunk. Vinny’s in the narrow corridor, blocking it. He can see Ricky’s curtain is slightly parted now and he can hear their muffled voices as Vinny speaks to him.  
  
‘C’mon, Vin. It’s late,’ he says, voice low, putting a hand on Vinny’s shoulder and pushing lightly to make him move or get in his bed, whichever is quicker. He catches a flash of Ricky’s face, pale in the dim safety lights, before he rolls over burrowing deeper into his blankets so only his dark hair is visible. Chris pulls his curtain closed completely before hustling Vinny into his bunk with a hand on his waist. Vinny pecks his mouth once more before letting Chris pass him.  
  
Chris collapses onto his bunk.

**Author's Note:**

> second fic in the ship tag 👌 (obviously livid not to be the first..💔)
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
